


Don't leave me

by Lilith_Anders



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cancer, Last words, M/M, Sad, Short, Sorry Not Sorry, angust filled, ereri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 06:51:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4425566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilith_Anders/pseuds/Lilith_Anders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi has cancer been battling cancer for a long time, but just a few days ago got admitted to the hospital. Eren hasn't coped with the fact that his boyfriend is dying and ends up saying the wrong last words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't leave me

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. So I'm sorry about this. Hope you like it. Please leave criticism or good comments. If you read my other work I published it might be made clear that I don't write happy things. Sorry in advanced. Please send me feed back and thanks for reading.

The sound of weezzing filled the room as always. Monitors beeping never stopping. And constant calls for doctors in one place or another. Which all came as welcome sounds even if it was driving me insane.  
A stir in the bed next to me brought my attention father away from my textbooks and essay.  
"Good morning lovely." I whispered as if, if I talked to loudly I would stop my boyfriends heart.  
"Your voice won't hurt me brat" he whispered knowing what I was thinking. He didn't whisper because he was scared of hurting his heart but because he couldn't talk any louder.  
His lungs were failing and the doctors couldn't stop it. The cancer can be slowed but not stopped in his case. He was terminal and going down hill faster than anyone of his doctors or friends would have thought.  
"How are you feeling?"  
"Gods brat in dying how do you think I feel?"  
"Okay true yes, sorry" i honestly haven't delt with the whole dying boyfriend thing yet. Not because I don't think he will but because, well have you ever loved someone so much not knowing is something you can't think about. That life with out them isn't worth living. That if they died you would to, if not literally emotionally.  
You see He is my world and seeing him lose everything he had, not just his strength but light in his eye, devilish smirk that found its way into every dream at night, his never ending stream of sarcasm and insults. He isn't himself anymore. And that, that's something I can't deal with yet.  
Armin had tried to talk to me about it but I always brushed him off saying I needed to get back to the hospital or to a class.  
I hadn't been to our apartment in two weeks, the day he was admitted to this fucking death bed.  
"Hey, look at me" Levi whispered seeing my worry. "I'm dying, it doesn't mean you need to change," he was stopped by a coughing fit. I started rubbing soft circles on his back. "Doesn't mean you need to change, eren your smiles and sarcasm and everything make my life worth living. Worth dying." He looked down at his hands, an iv drip was in one of them, a large amount of bags filling into the damn thing keeping him living for just a little longer. "I'm done in this world, you aren't. Shitty brat, this world needs you" an other series of coughs racked his body. Pain flooding his features but he never stopped talking. "They will need you brat, Hanji, Petra, Erwin. Keep them safe for me. And when I die" he closed his eyes pain crossing his features yet again. I started talking before e could recover this time. "Levi no stop, you aren't dying, not today. I need you" tears started pooling in my eyes. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't stop them. "I'm not going to move on from you, you glorious bastard. Your mine and you alone. Don't you dare think I will ever love someone as much as I love you. Because love is never going to become loved you hear me Levi! Your not dying today so stop talking like that."  
His eyes looked so sad and tired when I meet them. He didn't say anything he didn't even nod as if he understood. His eyes just closed and the monitors all stopped there beeping all at once. Turning into one scream. One loud deathening scream. Nurses came running into his room pushing me away telling me I had to leave. But it had all gotten quite and slow. Like it was just some bad dream. Or a sad sene in a movie.  
But it wasn't this was real. My one true love is dead on a bed in front of me and the last thing he heard was me mad.  
"Time of death 2:52." These were the words that brought me out of my daze. "Time of death" it keep ringing in my head. Tears streaming down my face.  
"Time of death."  
I heard an animal like sound coming from the room only to realize that it was coming from me. I didn't stop it. How could I.  
My corporal was dead, never to insult me, yell at me, tell me to clean anything again. He could never hear me tell him I loved him. And I would never hear my name ring off his lips ever again.  
I would go home tonight and sleep in our bed. But it would be only me. Never to have him in it ever again.  
He was dead on the bed in front of me. And I couldn't do anything. I could never do anything for him ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> So I edited and wrote this on my phone. I forgot to put this in the beginning so there was most likely a lot of mistakes. Sorry. Hope you still enjoyed it.


End file.
